


You'll Be Great At Both

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Love, M/M, Nervous TK Strand, Season/Series 02, TK Strand Needs A Hug, Tarlos - Freeform, Understanding, Worried TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: TK tells Carlos about his upgrade from only child to big brother and his change in career.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & TK Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	You'll Be Great At Both

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Okay I wrote this after seeing Everyone and Their Brother. Excellent episode and I called it on TK wanting to be the new paramedic even before Tommy found his application. There was an Instagram post about a new chapter for TK. I seen how good he was in the field with all those mines. The second he volunteered I knew what was going to happen. I also knew he'd volunteer when no one else did. I'm also a little sad because he won't be his dad's right hand guy anymore. I've noticed that over the seasons that 9/10 TK is right behind Owen. However, I'm beyond excited for what's coming. Now on with the story.

Carlos walked into the house finding TK stretched out on the couch. He hadn't expected him to be there tonight. He was happy about the surprise though. He'd had a double shift for the third time that week. He hadn't thought he'd get off now, but one of the other officers wanted some extra hours. He'd been fine with going home instead of working way more hours than he should. He'd technically almost been into a third shift before his captain said he could go. He dropped his bag in the chair going over to the couch. He smiled down at his boyfriend when TK opened his eyes.

"Sorry to wake you, Tiger. You looked comfortable." Carlos said before he leaned in kissing TK. Though it wasn't their usual level even when they were having an off day. "Okay who peed in your cheerios?" He asked.

"What, I don't even eat Cheerios." TK said with a sigh. "Sorry, I'm just trying to wrap my head around what my parents told me two days ago." He sat up running a hand over his face. 

Carlos sat down putting his arm around TK. He knew that TK had talked to his parents two days ago. He'd been waiting to see if he said what they had to say. He hadn't gotten to see TK at their usual lunch since he'd been getting Judd to teach him to drive the truck. They had text each other a few times. He'd also heard about the rescue that TK preformed in the field of live mines. He was proud of his boyfriend, he was a dual medic and fire fighter which was seriously sexy in his book. Plus it was TK he was wonderful and put his life on the line to help the ones that needed it. 

"You know I'm here no matter what." Carlos said letting his head rest on TK's. 

"I know, trust me right now I just need this. I'm just really overwhelmed. I also kinda might have made a career change, no I know I did." TK said. He hadn't told anyone besides his dad, well of course Tommy knew and Nancy they'd seen the application. "I put in to be the new medic at the fire house. I didn't plan on doing it at first, but jeez after the four that came through, then out in that mine field. I felt good, I was doing something I haven't done since New York. The new medic refused and there wasn't anyone else because dad wouldn't let Tommy go out. I volunteered, I haven't been that nervous in a while. Especially when one of them blew up and I couldn't even said dad at first." He took a breath because that really had scared him. 

"I heard about what you did. I already knew you were an incredible guy. You did what needed to be done. What's got you overwhelmed that you'd want to be a paramedic full time?" Carlos asked. 

"I'm going to be a big brother and not the program they do. I mean an actual big brother to a little brother. My mom's pregnant I got to see my little brother earlier. We technically weren't supposed to go, but we saved the doctor last year. She knew dad so she let us both in with mom. I'm kind of excited too, but it's still a lot to take in." TK explained feeling Carlos' hold tighten on him and he relaxed farther into the embrace needing it. His own arms holding onto Carlos'. 

Actually seeing his little brother on the screen had made him feel really happy. For days he'd been feeling like he had his feet yanked from under him. He guessed some of what Judd told him made since. He'd been the only child all his life. First born and the baby at the same time. He also had felt a slight pang when his dad had said he was going to be a father. He hadn't said again and it made him feel for a little like he was invisible or maybe like he hadn't counted. 

He wasn't stupid he knew it wasn't true. In that moment he had felt like it though. He'd questioned so many times if he was the son his parents had wanted. He'd screwed up a lot, but he also had never been given up on by them. He still remembered every time he had done something wrong, especially the drugs and over dosing. His dad always was there to see him through. It's why he knew he'd be great a second time. His dad had ended up getting divorced the second time because of him. Though not once had his dad resented him for that. 

The woman had been horrible towards him suggesting to lock him away. He still remembered her giving the ultimatum 'the brat or me'. His dad hadn't even take a second when he'd said there isn't a choice because he'd choose him every time. It had been after the first time he'd over dosed. Those memories were always there which was why he'd known it had been a slip up when his dad hadn't said again. You didn't do all of that for someone, especially this last time, and not love them.

"I wasn't expecting that to be what you told me." Carlos said. "You know you're going to be the best brother though right? That kids going to look up to you and know he's got the greatest brother. You're always going to have his back." He could tell the mixed emotions coming from his boyfriend. "He's going to love you and just think when he's older you might be the one he wants to teach him how to drive or talk to about anything." 

TK couldn't help but smile because the conversation with his dad had helped, seeing his little brother had too, but Carlos always knew what he needed. He was the first person he'd been in a relationship with that loved him for who he was. All of his down falls, he didn't think less of him because of his past. He'd told him once that it made him stronger because he fought to be a better person. He'd been fighting his demons for years and some times you needed someone who really supported you and loved you to make the difference. Carlos had told him one night when he'd had a really bad night that it wasn't just his fight against the addiction he had, it was theirs. He hadn't understood it at first, but he had come to get the logic now. 

"He's going to have you too because I'm not about to let you go." TK said smiling at Carlos. "I am going to need a back up because I know I'll let him get away with anything if its just me. I gave in to the neighbor's kid once when she wasn't supposed to have ice cream before she had lunch. She started crying and I caved to get her to stop." He said which had Carlos laughing. "Don't even."

"She fake cried you and you caved huh? I have cousins I know all their tricks so don't worry. I'll be the bad guy, no ice cream." Carlos teased putting on his most serious face.

"Okay stop, when you do that it turns me on. You know your all business face gets me from zero to hard." TK groaned even though he wanted nothing more than to go to bed for something other than sleep.

"Of course I know that. Kinda hard to forget." Carlos said with a smirk on his face. He wasn't going to forget the heavy make out session that they had few weeks back when he'd arrested someone. "How about I shower and you fix something then I fix the problem you're having." Carlos offered. 

"We shower, you and I take care of dinner then go to bed." TK countered.

Carlos replied by kissing him instead. He didn't pull back until air was needed. "I also want you to know that I support you. In being a medic, you're going to be a great one. Your record already speaks volumes."

"It was always the one thing I was good at when I wasn't messing up. Now, lets not talk about family or work for a while." TK suggested before closing the distance between them. He stopped doubting his self now that he'd talked to Carlos. He really would be great at both. 

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos in advanced and for all the support you have given so far. It means a lot. Got two more stories for you all tonight because it is the winter finale which is going to be epic it seems and I hope it is.


End file.
